


Connection

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [34]
Category: General Hospital, The Best Years (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a connection, a bond that was slowly forming and both hoped it would become more. There was something special about finding a man or woman who understood what you were going through, and still liked you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Best Years  
Title: Connection  
Characters: Sam McCall and Devon Sylver  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Devon Sylver  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: They had a connection, a bond that was slowly forming and both hoped it would become more. There was something special about finding a man or woman who understood what you were going through, and still liked you.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 223

Word used: Online

Drabble #34: Connection

Sam and Devon had grown up in the same neighborhood, yet knew so little about each other. Then a few months ago, they began talking online and rekindled their friendship from years ago.

They had a lot in common. Both of them grew up without a father, had a mother who was distant, were the type who kept things to themselves, and both knew that they could only count on themselves.

It came from being surrounded by people who always had some type of agenda and screw everyone else. The thing was, it was different when it was just the two of them and they liked it that way.

They had a connection, a bond that was slowly forming and both hoped it would become more. There was something special about finding a man or woman who understood what you were going through, and still liked you.

Devon stood on Sam's porch an hour later, dressed in a casual suit. He smiled when she opened the door and caught sight of her in a black lace dress that hugged her hips perfectly.

"Sam McCall?" he asked and when she nodded, he smiled. "Ready to go?" When she nodded again, Devon opened the passenger door for her. Once Sam was inside, Devon got into the driver's side, buckled up, and they headed off on their date.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
